Draga Mea
by buttlet
Summary: Do you like super heroes? Do you also enjoy things that go bump in the night? How about a woman helping a man realize he's more than just some shell evil can control? Then I have news for you: you'll love this story. Join our Avengers and one of their most powerful allies through the good and bad times, the hilarious and the serious.


_**Disclaimer: This story is rated for mature readers. Assume there is violence, harsh language, triggering pasts, and smut. I do not own any character connected to Marvel nor any Marvel references/plot lines. I own my OCs and created plot only.**_

 _Draga Mea_

 _ **Fanfiction by Buttlet**_

Chapter One

" _All I ask is that you trust me now, and watch my plan unfold."_

"You want me to what?"

Steve Rogers let out a sigh as he stared at the woman before him, feeling rather small in her presence due to her current intimidating demeanor. With Hydra off the grid for now and the issues with the Avengers finally calming down and becoming resolved, he steered his focus to helping James become more of him old self. As much as he was able to. Now James had woken up from his cryostasis due to T'Challa's scientists working on a formula that should prevent the Winter Soldier from being activated. Steve will be able to help James regain his memories and deal with his violent past. However, Steve would need help with this and he knew that the woman who stood before him was strong enough to handle James' manic mood spikes and emotions. With Banner's formula still needing perfections, it was entirely possible the Winter Soldier could make a come back if Hydra gets his hands on him.

"I know it's a lot to ask, V. However, you're the only one strong enough and capable enough to help me with his recovery," Steve pleaded with desperate eyes. He wanted so much to help his closest friend in anyway he could, to help him not have nightmares or emotional outbreaks anymore. Steve knew that V could help assist him with this mission. Steve could count on her to express the same patience and kindness that he had always expressed to James.

"Steve, I'm immortal and I have an inhuman amount of strength, even compared to you, but I'm not a therapist or some psychologist," V countered as she ran a hand through her silver locks. She knew she had a certain comforting air about her, unsure where it came from out of her dark past. V was aware that what Steve was asking was a lot and one hell of a mission.

"You helped me when I woke up," he added as he continued to push for her agreement. It was a true statement. Fury had V slowly introduce him to the new world while Steve also attended counseling sessions. That was after one hell of morning of reassuring Steve that she wasn't as dangerous as he thought.

V sighed. "You weren't brainwashed god knows how many times to be an assassin with no emotions. You were relatively easy to sit down and talk to. Mr. Barnes is just - Steve, he isn't the same man that you knew. Hell, he can never be that person again."

Steve knew she was right, James would never be the same man he grew up with and fought in the war with. That didn't mean that he could never feel some what like him self. Steve knew that V could help James through the good and bad memories that he will slowly regain. The woman had a way of calming anyone down and keeping them level, even Thor when he get riled up. She may not be a doctor, however she's a friend and one that he trusts to help him with James.

"Violeta, I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't think you could help. Please?" Steve begged as he took a step towards her. V bit her lip and looked down for a moment before looking back up at him.

Her silver eyes met with those baby blues as she observed the seriousness of what he was asking and how bad he wanted her to help. It was rare that anyone called her Violeta. She was always V, had been since SHIELD took her in decades ago. V sighed before deciding to agree to what Steve was asking her. After all, he's a friend and she stuck by his side regardless when he and Tony were at odds, dividing the Avengers for quite some time. Things, gladly, were slowly getting put back together.

"Okay," V agreed.

Steve couldn't help but smile at her and pull her into a huge hug which V gladly returned, giving Steve a friendly squeeze with her arms around his middle. Not too long after meeting the super soldier, they had gotten along well, becoming essentially family as they worked together over the last few years. She admired the man for sticking by his best friend no matter what was going on. Steve had traits that were hard to come by during the current time.

"Thank you, V. Thank you so much," Steve said as he released her and stepped back, still smiling.

"You're a friend Steve, and while I may doubt my therapy skills, I'll still do what I can. Now here's the question: where is he staying?" she asked needing more details about what she was getting into. "I know it's not at Stark Tower."

Steve bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head with nervousness of the subject. His body language did not mean anything good to V. In fact, it hinted to her that she may not be crazy about what she was going to be told. Before V could pry more information out of Steve and question his sudden nervous behavior, the click of the front door opening caught the woman's attention.

"With you, Miss Tepes. You are correct, Mr. Stark will still need some convincing," Steve was spared answering by T'Challa, one of the Avengers newest allies walking through the front door and into the living room where V and Steve were currently standing. V immediately frowned at the Panther before redirecting her attention back to Steve.

"Oh Steve. These are the details a lady needs to know before agreeing to such tasks," V groaned as she rubbed her face in slight annoyance. However, she wouldn't take back what she agreed to. She couldn't do that to Steve let alone a man that really does need help sorting and handling all his memories, good and bad.

"And you need to knock. Don't just walk in like you live here," V lectured the young prince with a glare for walking in with out knocking. She may like the man and respect him however, she did not know him well enough for him to pull that crap. T'Challa raised his hands in defense, giving her an apology along with a smile.

"I needed you to say yes, for Bucky." Was Steve's reply as he gave her an apologetic look, a look that caused V's heart to melt a bit for him. Though, she needed to remind Steve that she would have helped him regardless of the situation of where James would be residing.

"Steve, does he even know what I am? It's one thing he had to wrap his head around beings like Vision and Bruce Banner existing. It's another to send the man to live with a vampire while he deals with his problems," V nearly exclaimed staring at blonde.

T'Challa had an amused expression as he watched the exchange. From the short amount of time that he has known Steve and had witnessed, he learned that the man would stop at nothing to do what he could for those he cared for. T'Challa admired Steve for it, and he admired V for agreeing to such a mission despite the lack of details she had been receiving and the level of danger it could put her in. Yet, he had no doubt that the fiery silver haired woman could handle this.

"We can set up cameras in here and outside. We already have a security detail that will be patrolling a five mile radius of the area," he offered before the small woman could lecture Steve on holding back information. While V appreciated the offer for them to monitor what happens in her home, she didn't deem it necessary since she could handle what would possibly be thrown her way. Shoe would not argue the security perimeter since that was to deter any Hydra agents or other possible threats, not to take out James.

V shook her head before looking at the Panther. "That won't be necessary, Your Highness. You know what I am and what my strength is capable of. The Winter Soldier will be no trouble for me, I assure you."

"Very well." T'Challa nodded, again, admiring her strength and drive about the whole mission.

"So, when do I get to meet my new roommate?" V asked with a hint of sarcasm. T'Challa looked at his watch and then to Steve who looked back to V.

"Any moment now, actually. Natasha is bringing him right now," T'Challa replied taking a step back slightly, feeling a bit of fear when it came to the woman's reaction. Her outbursts, even though she's controlling her self, could be terrifying.

V stared at the two men, annoyance and a bubbling temper evident in her eyes at the sudden information. They both were lacking in the 'tell V everything she needs to know' category this particular day. Again, she would have helped regardless; the full details would have just been nice so she could have prepared for James living with her. A knock at the door caught the three super heroes' attention. V pinched the bridge of her nose before moving to get the door.

V opened the door to be greeted by the beautiful face of Natasha Romanoff. The vampire's annoyance completely left her at the sight of one of her closest friends, and couldn't help to return a smile her self. Nat was like another sister to V, the two being close and nearly inseparable when they were together. The two women even made quite the agent team when they were sent off on missions together. If Fury ever needed a mission executed quickly and with near perfection, he sent V and Nat together.

"I hear you brought me a present," V greeted while moving out of the way for Nat to come in who only threw a smirk in her direction. Following Nat was none other than James 'Bucky" Barnes him self looking like he did not want to be in there, an expression of caution on his face. V could recognize that as a sign of PTSD. If he had come in with out any caution or hesitation, then he probably wouldn't need help with recovery.

"You must be Sergeant Barnes. Violeta Tepes," V introduced as she nudged the door closed. She held her hand out to shake James' hand, a friendly smile on her face in hopes to make him feel a bit more at ease. She took notice of his eyes darting to her teeth for just a brief moment before taking her hand in his larger one.

"I don't recall meeting you before," James spoke, slightly surprised of the strength and firmness of the small woman's handshake. What instantly stood out to him when how her hand was cool but her touch left his skin burning when she had grabbed his hand.

"While you all were playing battle with each other I had business in Transylvania. Probably a good thing I wasn't there or Mr. Stark would be lacking limbs," she replied as she started to head into the kitchen to make coffee, one of the very few human delights she could ingest with out issue or gagging. James' eyes followed her, a slight frown upon his face as he watched the heavily tattooed woman walk away.

 _What is she?_

"V!" Nat followed her into the kitchen. "I have to take off, Tony needs help back at the tower with some stuff. Steve and T'Challa are coming with to try and talk Tony into letting Barnes stay at the tower at some point."

"Think he'll ever give in and try to understand that Mr. Barnes wasn't even Mr. Barnes?" V asked as she grabbed a filter for the coffee maker.

Nat sighed. "Well, now we're trying to convince him to have all the Avengers stay at tower. If we make it about everybody, not just Barnes, then maybe Stark will let up."

"Let me know if I need to put the fear of God into him," V teased as she started the coffee maker up and leaned against the counter.

"I may have to take you up on that offer in the future. For now, just help Barnes to best you can. I know you can help him so he doesn't see him self as some monster," the red head replied as she leaned against the door way. "Also, I'm taking the other two boys with me to the tower to help with some plans regarding our new Avenger facilities."

"Will you be over for dinner tomorrow night? Steve will be over," V mentioned. The heroes would come over for dinner a couple times a week to hang out and eat what V would make. Despite her species and the inability to eat human food, she was a decent cook and enjoyed cooking for her friends.

"You'll see Sam and I as well at five tomorrow night, pretty lady." Nat smiled as she stood up straight.

"I guess my work will begin. Next time someone wants me to help their friends and you're in on it, a heads up would be nice," V lectured.

"Where's the fun in that? Call if you need us at all, though I think you'll have it handled," Nat said before leaving the kitchen, calling for Steve and T'Challa to come with her. The two men each said their goodbyes to V before leaving.

V took the chance to walk back into her living room to see James observing his new surroundings, taking in the technology that she had set up and also her extensive collection of books ranging from fiction to non fiction, English literature to Romanian. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear as her silver eyes took in the man before her. He was taller than her by nearly a foot and well built making her feel small which was not a feeling V was use to. She attention shot down to his hand when she caught the glint of silver on his left that held his duffle bag.

"How do you know Natasha and Steve?" James asked breaking the silence and looking over at her. V smirked knowing that he was going to have questions about her, and that Steve and Natasha probably did not tell him much about her. This could possibly be a long evening going into a long night. Coffee would certainly be needed while she did her best to start helping him out and that would start by making the man comfortable.

"Would you like coffee, Mr. Barnes?" She asked with nothing by politeness that nearly seemed to surprise the man in front of her. He only nodded in response.

"I have some brewing right now. I'll grab it." V smiled at him. "End of the hall is the guest bedroom. You can put your bag in there and come back out here. Make your self at home. Please."

James looked down at the duffle bag that his metal hand was clutching onto before looking back up to the strange woman. She had already disappeared back into the kitchen to grab coffee. James looked to his right to see the hallway and headed down it straight into the room she mentioned. He set his bag on the large bed and took in what would be his new room for however long. It was simple yet more than he could remember having. There was a tv across from the bed with a dresser below it. There was also a closet to the far right of the tv. On the right side of the bed was a door that led to his own bathroom.

"Coffee is served, Mr. Barnes." James' thoughts were interrupted by V's voice calling out to him. He turned and left the room to head back to the living room. He was met with the smell of fresh coffee sitting on the coffee table, cream and sugar sat in the center. His eyes moved to the woman who sat on a brown leather couch. James couldn't help but let his eyes taken in every inch of her, those tattoos just catching his attention, not to mention her unique hair and eye color.

"I brought out cream and sugar just incase. Please, sit. I won't bite," V assured him, having to fight a laugh at her unintentional pun.

 _Much. Ha, I crack my self up._

James sat down on the couch beside V but with a good amount of distance between him and her. He looked at the cup of coffee that was sitting on the coffee table in front him and he did so with suspicion. It was mostly out of habit. He knew that this woman was not here to harm him. Steve told him she was a good friend and would do what she could to help him. He scooted forward to grab the mug.

"So, you want to know how I know Steve and Nat," she started off after sipping on her coffee. "I use to work for SHIELD. And I was the one who helped Steve adjust to everything and come to terms that most of the people who he knew are no longer around."

"Is that what you do? Help people who need it?" James asked.

"Kind of a side thing. I'm told I'm great at helping people find them selves and comforting them. My job was collecting intel from enemies of SHIELD. Different methods than what our red headed friend use to use," V explained to him. She had done the same as Natasha however while Natasha used her advantage as a beautiful woman, V used her advantage a quiet creature of the dark, easily hidden in the shadows with out being detected. Not mention her power of persuasion was powerful when she wanted it to be. Only a tactic used in the most dire of situations, like being compromised.

"What do you do now?" he asked wanting to know if she just lived a nice life comfort now or if she was still actively involved with the Avengers Initiative.

"I still collect intel, more so overseas, when it's needed. I've been keeping tabs on some suspicious activity in Romania as of recent," she explained.

James couldn't help but frown at her answer, knowing suspicious activity could be Hydra lurking around and causing some trouble. "Is it Hydra related?"

"Possibly," V answer tentatively unsure if she should discuss recent Hydra activity with the soldier. "It's the running theory but I'm still investigating to narrow down who's scheming and what exactly they're doing."

"What's your gimmick then?" James threw another question her way, his steel blue eyes laced with curiosity. V laughed at his word use, unaware of how her laughed affected James that moment.

"Gimmick?" V questioned before sipping some more of her coffee.

"Everyone has one. I watched a kid dressed in spandex shoot web from his wrist. It was...weird," James told her as he recalled the young man, well a boy, that Stark had fight on his side. A stupid idea because the kid couldn't have been older than seventeen.

V laughed again. "If you thought that was weird then I'm not sure how you'll feel about me."

"Try me." James smiled with a bit of confidence and the confidence fit him. V could tell that his confidence was apart of his old self. Not to mention he should keep smiling. That smile could make anyone feel warm and at ease.

"I'm immortal for starters and have been walking this lovely planet for a little over five hundred years," she stated as she watched his reaction. At that moment, he showed nothing. V couldn't even detect an increased heart rate which most people who learn about her tend to have. "I have the power of persuasion. With just a look or touch I can get anyone to spill their darkest secrets, make them do what ever I command."

V noticed James' body tense and heart rate increase for a moment at this information and she couldn't blame him. Her power was a terrifying reality, however, she does not want to be feared for it. She would never use it on a innocent person or for any malicious intent. That was not who she was anymore.

"I would never use it on you, Mr. Barnes. I only use it in the most dangerous and dire of situations," she assured him, a friendly hand on his shoulder. This time she could feel him tense. It was good for her to know that he wasn't one for physical contact, so she slowly pulled it away.

"James. Call me James." he spoke.

"Not even Bucky?" she questioned.

"Steve calls me that, and it seems only right from him," James explained. V nodded in understanding. Steve was someone from James' past, someone that James finds comfort not only due to their friendship but also because they come from the same time. There's an understanding between the two men that no one else could understand.

"Then James it is." V smiled.

The way she said his name and that smile, despite the curiously sharp canines, nearly caused James to melt into a puddle on the couch. It was frustrating because he had only been in her home for under an hour and she had this effect on him. As long as she was completely unaware of his quick attraction to her then James knew he could get through all this easily.

James just couldn't help but admire her. For being alive for centuries she still looked as if she was in her twenties yet there was an air of wisdom about her. Her skin was like porcelain and looked soft as all hell. The only color was the small twinge of pink on her cheeks. James had to admit that her eyes were captivating as he could not recall ever meeting anyone with silver eyes. Her silver hair only made them stand out more and even made them look like ice.

"So, what are you? You're five hundred years old, immortal, and can persuade the president to tap dance naked I'm sure. Not to mention your teeth seem unusually long," James joked, something that felt completely natural to him with his memories slowly popping back up. "What are you?"

"I'm a vampire, a decedent of Vlad the Impaler. Literature refers to him as Dracula," V told him, waiting for his reaction, curious to see how he would take to the news that vampires are real and not just myths and stories.

James just stared at her and V stared back, studying with those dark blue eyes that she was having a hard time reading. His heart rate was at a normal pace and she didn't detect any tension from him. He was just observing her in that moment and it was starting to make V a bit nervous, but only a bit.

"That's all? You're a vampire?" James asked, the small tilt of his lips becoming a small smirk didn't go unnoticed by the woman. V sighed has she felt her body relax, surprised she didn't notice that she was tense.

"Have you met many vampires, James?" she asked sipping more of her coffee.

James shook his head. "No. I've just have witnessed more scary things out in the world. No offense."

V laughed at the last part of his sentence and thought it was a nice touch. She doubted the man could ever offend her. It was nice not to have someone run for the hills when she told them what she was. When she told Steve, she thought he was going to scream like a four year old child with the fear on his face. It took her two hours to reassure the super soldier that she was not going to eat him or harm him in anyway. V made a point to live off of animal blood instead of human since having more heavy interaction with humans. Also, there was no nutritional difference between the two for her to worry about.

"None taken. It's refreshing not to have someone look at me with fear. Steve nearly peed him self," V chuckled as she set her now empty mug on the coffee table.

"I'm not surprised that Steve would be afraid of you at first. Most vampire legends don't portray vampires as," he gestured to V who only gave him a raised eyebrow in response, unsure what he was getting at.

"You're beautiful. Most stories make vampires out to be horrifying monsters. You don't look like a monster," James clarified.

"You should know I can be one. Hopefully you'll never see me angry because that's when the monster comes out," V admitted with a playful tone to keep the conversation light. "Though I will say during the new moon I get a bit more feisty but nothing horror movie worthy."

"Do you feed off people then?" James joked keeping the charm in his voice and body language a live, considerably more comfortable now that the conversation was flowing. Yet, him keeping the attention on her did not go unnoticed. V could tell James was avoiding talking about him self at all cause and she made the guess that it was because he was uncomfortable with his past, let alone discussing it with a stranger.

V laughed at his question, one that she was use to receiving. "Not in a in about a century. Animal blood is good enough for this vampire."

"Why the change?" He pressed with genuine interest in who she was.

"The idea of SHIELD had been around awhile and the people in charge needed connections within Romania to help up the intel on Hydra. My brother recommended me to the men in charge to help keep that alliance close. I became one of their deadliest agents through the years," V explained as she recalled her life with SHIELD. While her family may still feed off humans she switched to animals after making close friends with a few humans, ad due to an unfortunate close call with a friend, she vowed to stay away from consuming any human blood. "I decided it would be for the best to make a switch. Keep my temptation away from my coworkers."

"What was your code name while you worked for SHIELD?" James asked another question with a slight voice of determination.

"Why? Think you might recognize me from your past?" V teased with a raised eyebrow leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees.

James' face became blank and little hardened. "Yeah, kind of. I'm also curious."

"Syl'Vanas," V answered, her accent rolling through the name caused something to stir in James and it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, her accent made her that much more alluring, like a damn siren James was starting to wonder if she was this captivating because she was a creature of the dark and legend says they possess many different powers. Yet, he probably shouldn't go by legend because so far they haven't been very accurate.

"I can't recall you ever being on my radar."

V smirked as she felt some pride bubble up because that meant she had done her job as an agent so well that not even the Winter Soldier had known of her. "I'm not surprised. May have been on Hydra's list but due to my strength and power, they did not dare approach me. They've kept their distance from my family and I."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they sat in one in other's company. James thought about what he could possibly ask her next. He knew he shouldn't be but he had been avoiding the conversation being about himself in any way. James was aware he was there so she could help him piece together the blank spots and sort out his nightmares and memories. The truth was that he was afraid to face the nightmarish things he had done as Hydra's slave. He also admitted that his memories hurt, even the best memories due to most of the people in them no longer being alive, such as his sister and his mom.

V studied the man next to her with relaxed expression. Even though he was asking questions to avoid talking about him self, V still enjoyed the genuine interest he had about her. His curiosity did not go unnoticed by the vampire what so ever.

"If my information is correct, your memories have been slowly coming back?" she inquired.

"Bits and pieces are coming back. A lot about my life before the war have made up most of those pieces," he answered solemnly, his eyes looking a bit distant as he spoke, as if he was mentally somewhere else.

"That's good. Allows you to remember who you were before you life became chaotic." V put a tattooed hand on his metal one, and enjoyed how cool it felt against her own palm and fingers.

"I won't be that man again," James growled as he clenched his fists which on made V fully hold his metal hand and squeeze it with reassurance despite that he may not fully feel it's presence. She was here to listen to him and offer him comfort.

"No. However you can be a good man like you were, no matter what you have done," she countered with a tone of positivity. It would not be an easy journey for James, yet she believed those words fully and she hoped he would eventually as well.

James looked at her. "I took so many lives, people who meant nothing to me but they meant the world to someone else. I see their faces every night..."

V could understand how the blood of people on one's hands has a heavy toll. There was a point in V's early life, when she was still grasping on what it was to be a vampire, when the people she had murdered haunted her day and night. Eventually, it no longer bothered her which made her a monster for some time. V had a lot of blood on her hands which was a lot of blood that put James' roster to the test. She knew that if she could be turned on the right track then James had that chance as well.

"You'll get through it," she said softly awhile still comfortably squeezing his large hand.

"And if I don't?" James was going to be stubborn about his recovery, she knew it by his attitude and how he viewed his past. Helping him was going to taking a lot of patience and possibly sleepless nights.

"You will. You just need to believe you can," V said in a soft voice with a smile to match and yet again James couldn't help but look to her teeth for a brief moment. He wasn't sure if he could get use to those fangs of hers.

"Why all the tattoos?" James changed the subject back to V who wasn't surprised. The conversation had gotten heavy and deep for a moment which made him fairly uncomfortable.

V shrugged, her smile turning into a smirk. "I think tattoos are just another form of art, beautiful art. It started with one on my arm and now many years later here I am."

"Did they hurt?" James had then lifted her hand, the one still holding his metal hand, and inspected the black and grey work on it.

The silver haired woman chuckled. "Nothing compared to what I've endured in my earlier life."

"I'm sure you've seen the worst side of humanity, more than what others could say," James said as he continued to study her tattoos, now looking at the filigree that decorated her forearm. V had to admit that he was the first person to be this fascinated by her ink. She couldn't bring her self to feel surprised considering the man grew up in a time where sailors and prisoners only had tattoos. Then again, Steve wasn't this interested in her tattoos and he was from the same period as James.

"I have an idea," V suddenly said which made James pause inspecting her arm and looking back up at her.

"Just c'mon." She stood up, not letting go of his hand and tugging a bit to get him to stand up to follow her. V led him down a hallway opposite of the one that led to his room. She pulled him into a room that just held gym equipment and had mats on the ground.

"Are we going to work out?" James asked with some amusement as he looked around the room.

V sat on the ground, crossing her legs and patted the spot across from her, a smile on her face that James could not say 'no' to. He sat across from her, mimicking her position and got as comfortable as he could. V grabbed both of his hands and held them in the space that separated them both.

"Working out will be for tomorrow. Right now I want to try meditation with you," she explained with eager eyes to try this with him. V had decided that maybe meditating, especially before sleeping, may help James relax a bit, help him open up, and possibly remember a little bit more of his past.

"Are you serious?" He sounded almost in disbelief at the idea which only caused the Vampire to roll her eyes.

"Yes, I am," she spoke back with a firm tone and a harden gaze. "James, I'm here to help you. Let me dig a bit into that mysterious brain of yours one more time tonight. If it becomes too much then just say so."

James sighed and chewed the inside of his cheek as he mulled over her words. He was learning this would was persistent but it was a different kind of ppersistence. It was a push to help him and only him. She also was giving him the option to back out if it didn't work which was something he wasn't use to. James wasn't use to having a choice.

"Lets do it."

V gave him a toothy grin that to James could light up that night sky and make it daylight. He may be in for a rough and bumpy recovery however he was glad that Steve had found someone, this woman, to take his hand and hold it on this bumpy road. There was no denying how genuine V was, her determination to help him even if it was just skimming the top of his issues. She knew the right places to push with out causing James to become aggravated.

* * *

V had to say meditation went rather well the night before. They had sat in silence for the first thirty minutes save for V's voice as she eased James into a quiet place to think of what he did remember of his past. There was small progress with the mediation. He was able to piece together a couple memories of his mom and sister and even of Steve. The only reason he called it was because he didn't want to remember his family and V didn't push at that moment. It was clear that it hurt James knowing he would never see the two most important women to him again.

It was now nearly 5:30 in the morning and V was currently laying in her bed with music playing from her laptop that sat beside her as she flipped through notes and papers she's been compiling about the recent vampire kidnappings. A few files had been ones Nat or Steve had passed over, wanting to do what they could to help V out with nailing the one's responsible for these kidnappings. After much discussion with her two friends and discussions with her brother back in Romania, it was a high probability Hydra was behind these kidnappings. The question that needed to be answered was why they were doing it.

At that moment the sound of something falling and a growl of just pure aggression hit her ears. V's eyes focussed on her door as she kept on listening for more disruption. Another growl and this time it was louder, nearing a yell of pain. Her bare feet swung over the bed and hit the fuzzy carpet of her room. V stood up and walked to the door and opened it, walking out of the hallway and down to the room where Jame's currently was. V picked up more sounds of distress as her hand touched the door knob.

She opened it to see James facing the inside of his bathroom, his hands on either side of the doorway as he leaned into his arms, his shoulders shaking. She saw that the lamp had fallen from the end table which explained the thumping noise. V approached him slowly and cautiously as she was not sure what to expect. He could still be inside his head stuck with that nightmare for all she knew.

"James?" her voice was quiet and soft yet loud enough for him to hear. V put her hand on his shoulder which only caused James to turn around rapidly, his metal hand grabbing her wrist with incredible strength. She then took notice that his eyes and face were completely void of any emotion other than anger and fear.

"James," she spoked again with the same tone as she grabbed his hand and pried it off her wrist with strength that seemed to snap James out of whatever world he was suck in. his face immediately softened as he continued to look at her. "Întoarce-te la mine."

He was confused at first as to why V was suddenly in his room, inches from him and grabbing his hand with a strength that may match his own while speaking Romanian. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head, silver strands had fallen around her face. V's eyes were sharp and calculating as she looked back at him, trying to determine what he was going to do next.

"A nightmare." That was the only thing he could say to her. Jame's wouldn't lie, he felt a little embarrassed that he had drawn her attention with a nightmare and possibly putting her in a dangerous situation since it had taken him a few moments to wake from it. Yet here she was, unaffected that he had a nightmare, unaffected that he had grabbed her wrist and remaining completely calm.

"I guessed as much when I first heard you," V replied and dropped his hand and let hers rest back at her side. She made no move to back away from him, keeping the two adults in close proximity to one another. V was doing everything should could to ignore the scent that James put off, a scent that made her dizzy.

"I could have hurt you," he spoke and looked down at the ground not before noticing that V was only dressed in black cotton shorts and a loose red tank top. He forced a groan back when he noticed that her legs seemed to go for miles.

 _Of all things she had to wear and it's that._

"James, I'm stronger than I look. And I mean that I can beat Steve in an arm wrestling match," V said with a soft laugh. It wasn't a joke either; V had at one point beaten Captain America at a round of arm wrestling. Nat claimed it was one of her favorite memories and she could never help bringing it up to rile up Steve.

James looked back up at her with a smile, an actual smile that V just had to admire. She mentally saved that image knowing full blown smiles from James Barnes may be far and few. "I would pay to see that."

"I don't think Steve would want you to watch him lose to little old me," V joked as she took a step back from James, needing the space because when he had looked back at her those eyes and smile, her face felt hot. The man was too handsome for his own good.

"Were you sleeping?" James asked with some surprised he took notice of the grogginess that seemed evident on her face.

"Surprised? Vampires need as much rest as the living," she said as she sat down on the edge of his bed. He sat next to her with out hesitation enjoying the comfort of the bed and the woman next to him. Steve was right; she had an amazing ability to radiate comfort.

"I'm sorry if I-" V cut him off, touching his forearm gently.

"You did not wake me up if that's what you're worried about. I've been up," she reassured him. "Plus don't ever be sorry if you do wake me up."

James nodded and looked at his lap, another silence surrounding them as they sat in the darkness of James' room. V still had her hand on his forearm, his actual arm. Despite the cool touch of her fingers, his skinned burned where she was touching him. He glanced at his arm where her hand was, making out what he could of her tattoos in the dark. One thing he had noticed just being in her presence the last fourteen hours was that observing her tattoos gave him some sort of peaceful feeling.

"How about some breakfast?" V announced as she suddenly withdrew her hand and stood up quickly which caused James to frown at the abruptness of her movements however he didn't question it.

"So you actually have food here?" he asked.

"Our crime fighting friends love to come over a few nights during each week so I make sure to keep a stocked kitchen, especially when Steve and Sam are over. They consume everything," V said as she headed out of the room and down the hall. Jame stood up and followed her doing his best to keep his eyes from watching the sway of her hips.

"What do you want? I can make you pancakes, french toast, bacon, or I have cereal as well if you want something simple." She started naming off breakfast foods as she opened cupboards and poked around in the refrigerator as well to be sure she had what she was naming off. James sat at the island that was in the middle of the kitchen as she talked.

"It's been awhile since I've had anything like a good breakfast," James admitted. He was recognizing the options she had been listing off, his brain trying to pull in some old memories of foods he use to love and enjoy.

"Then that gives me an excuse to make a little of everything then, doesn't it?" V smiled and started to pull ingredients and a couple pans that she needed. Her next move was getting the coffee started to help wake up both of them.

James couldn't deny that this was almost like living in some fantastic dream. Here he was in a house, a damn fine house, a couple miles into the woods with a beautiful woman that was now going to make him breakfast. What made it reality was that her purpose was to help him recover so he could lead a some what normal life. V was there to provide help and guidance, nothing else.

"Tell me about your nightmare, James." It wasn't a question or suggestion; V had a commanding tone mixing in with the softness of the words. She didn't look at him and continued preparing pancake batter which James took as she was waiting for him to talk.

 _She won't drop it if I avoid it. It will just come back full circle if I avoid it now._

"When they would wipe me," James started talking with a shaking voice, his body tensed up as he replayed the nightmare. "Hook me up to this chair and just fry my brain until I couldn't remember anything, turning me into some mindless monster. Anytime I would talk back or question them they would put me in that chair."

The slight pause in V's movements let James know he had her full attention as she cooked breakfast. She didn't turn around though and she did not talk either. She patiently waited for James to continue talking.

"When I first started to remember Steve they fried me again, taking away that small fraction of a memory just to ensure that I would get the job done. That I would kill him because he was the next mission. Even that didn't work for them because I ended up saving Steve after that helecarrier crash."

He stopped talking and just stared at the counter as he recalled all the events that started to break him of his Winter Soldier brain. He then thought about the rest of his nightmare, the part that made it more fiction than reality. He dreamt of succeeding in killing Steve and regaining his memories afterwards, causing James to feel rage and guilt just at the thought of murdering his best friend and the one man that fought for him no matter what James' past entailed.

"Tell me the rest of your nightmare, dragă." James looked back up to see V was looking right at him as she waited to turn the pancakes and bacon. Again, she spoke Romanian. It was one of the languages he could speak fluently. Her enderment in her first language caused a small flutter to hit somewhere inside him.

"I woke up after killing Steve, after finishing my mission." He was quiet when he spoke and went back to staring at the counter. V bit chewed on her bottom lip as she thought of what to say next. She flips the pancakes and bacon over before moving to the coffee pot and preparing a cup for James.

"Steve is still here because somewhere deep inside your self, even with the Winter Soldier in control, you care for him. And that part was not going to let you finish out that mission," she said as she walked over to him and set the mug in front of James. "You were not you. You weren't James."

"I haven't been James for quite sometime."

V returned to the stove and finished up the food, putting everything onto a plate. She then moved to the toaster and grabbed the toast that had popped up. "You are James. It's just going to take time for you to believe it."

She set the plate of food in front of him which he was excited to eat. She had made pancakes which were lathered in butter and syrup which was accompanied with a ton of bacon and a few pieces of toast, a couple with butter and a couple with jam smothered all over them. It smelled absolutely wonderful.

"Thank you. I haven't had a meal like this in quite some time," he complimented as he started digging in, immediately hit with delicious flavors. James had to admit he was surprised a vampire could be a good cook.

V sat next to him with her own cup of coffee in front of her and another cup in her hand that was solid black and looked like it could hold half a gallon of liquid. James stared at it for a moment before turning his attention back to his food.

"You're curious about this cup." It wasn't a question. V caught his glance and knew he was curious.

"I have an idea, and that idea is that your breakfast is in that. Is that full?" he asked before eating a piece of bacon.

"Yup. I drink from this three or four times a day, filled all the way up," she told him as she took a couple gulps and set it down focussing on her coffee now. V was glad that James wasn't disgusted by by her eating habits. It took some of her fellow agents a while to get use to it, especially Clint who still would just stare at her as she drank from her cup when he came over for dinners with Nat and Steve. V found it funny and would purposely let it dribble down her lip from time to time to freak him out.

"Does it taste different as a vampire? Ya know, not coppery?" James inquired before eating more of his breakfast.

"It doesn't taste metallic. To us, it's rather sweet," V answered furrowing her eyebrows as she did her best to recall what life was like before being a vampire. It had been so long since she was young that she could not for the life of her remember what actual food tasted like, or if blood tasted coppery at one point. "I honestly can't remember. I turned as a child around twelve."

James stopped eating and looked right at her with an unreadable expression. "You've been like this since childhood?"

"Yes," came her short reply as she drank more blood allowing her to feel more awake and ready for the day.

"I thought vampires don't age," James commented with a confused expression.

"We stop aging in our mid twenties and after that we only age every five hundred years and even that is subtle," V explained.

"What about you? What's your secret to be the best looking ninety year old man in the world?" she asked with a smirk. James matched her smirk as he took a few more bite of his food before answering her.

"The serum that HYDRA used one me, similar to what was used on Steve, constantly regenerates my cells," he explained as he fiddled with his coffee mug. " I can't get drunk, I heal rather quickly, and I'll age very slowly."

V nodded in response as she sipped more blood from her cup, noting how something as powerful as a Super Soldier serum would cause delayed aging. She had taken note of his solemn tone, knowing that delayed aging, living for god knows how long, isn't always something seen as a gift. At times, even V thought it was a curse. Going through life, building relationships with people only to watch them age and eventually succumb to death was not easy.

"A blessing and a curse," V muttered.

The two fell into a comfortable silence. James continued to finish off his breakfast while V finished off her morning blood, really feeling the strength it was giving her. It had her ready for the morning run she took every day through the woods to kickstart her mornings. This time, she would have James with her and she was rather excited to have a running partner for a while. Running with him would allow her to challenge her self and her running a pace due to James being of great strength. She had no doubt the man could probably run for a good few hours straight, never tiring or feeling the strain in his muscles.

 _It will be nice to run with someone who can keep up._

V had ran with Natasha and Sam before, both usually getting tired well before V called it quits on running. She could have ran with Steve, but he preferred evening runs while V used her evenings to relax and read or work.

"What's on the agenda today?" James broke the silence as he pushed his empty plate a away.

"We're going on a run and then I'm thinking after that we will work on meditation again, see if we can get more of your memories put back together," she answered as she stood up from her seat, grabbing Jame's plate with her cup. She walked around the counter and placed the dishes in the sink.

"Alright, sounds good." He sounded uncertain and V was sure he meant to hide it but she picked up on the tone immediately. She walked back around the counter and stood by him, placing her hand on his shoulder which caused him to look up at her.

"James, I'll be with you each step of this process. I will never leave you to deal with your memories alone, not until you are mentally fit to handle your past on your own," V reassured with a smile and warm eyes. James couldn't help but smile back at her and letting her words gladly sink into him.

 _I barely remember the last time I've smiled this much._

V turned and walked to the direction of her room to go change into her jogging clothes. James followed the same procedure, opting to run in a black shirt and some basketball shorts. He had Nat and Steve to thank for the clothes he now possessed.

"Ready?" V called out down the hall. James walked out of his room and into the living room where the silver haired woman was waiting. He had to fight him self not to stare at her. V's choice of tight black leggings and tank top left little to his imagination. Her hair was up, small strands had fallen around her face and neck. He was able to see each outline of her body, each curve.

 _Fuck._

"I think the question is if _you_ are ready?" James teased as they walked out the front door, the cool morning air hitting his face. He welcomed it. The crispness of the morning allowed him to feel more awake and even relaxed.

V took in a breath of the morning air, welcoming it into her lungs and out through her nose. It just woke her up more. The sun was just starting to peak over mountains, the light shining through the trees and the warm rays kissing her skin. V had to admit that she was glad she was able to walk around in the daylight unlike what popular vampire myths said.

"Sun isn't gonna slow you down is it?" James asked as they both stretch their limbs, making sure they were relaxed and ready for a lengthy run.

"I don't even know how the myths became warped into that. I don't know what I would do if I had to stay inside all day everyday when the sun is out," she answered as they started their jog into the woods.

"Then the Sun doesn't bother you at all?" he questioned.

V shook here head. "Limited exposure, no. I can't be exposed for longer than a few hours other wise I get sick. Enough exposure can kill a vampire."

"Have you ever gotten sick?"

"When I was very young I did. Five hours in the sun and I was feeling miserable. It's a shame because I enjoy being outside during the day a lot," she told him with a slight frown on her face.

James remained quiet as they started their run. He kept thinking about everything he had learned so far about this woman. V was absolutely captivating down to her personality to what she is. James wouldn't lie, for the first time in a long time, he had felt a small amount of fear when she told him what she was. He had finally encountered someone that possibly was stronger than him self and Steve. Not only was she physically stronger, she was mentally powerful as well especially with a power such as persuasion. There was no denying that V was a dangerous woman.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, the harder it was for James not to be distracted by V. The light caused her silver hair to nearly shimmer, her porcelain skin seemed to glow as well, tattoos and all. It was almost unsettling how perfect she appeared to be.

 _This is ridiculous. No one is perfect but she seems to be the definition of it._

V's pace was just a little more quick than James, who was a couple feet behind her to her right. She had to watch how fast she went knowing she could possibly lose the man in the forest if she chose to. Vampires were naturally quick and quiet creatures, usually being able to run faster than a cheetah with the grace and silence of a house cat.

"You want to run faster," James stated, not asked. He was an observant man even with his thoughts nearly consumed by V.

"What makes you say that?" she asked as they both split from each other when a tree came between them. They met back next to each other, keeping pace with one another now.

"I notice when you start to go a bit faster and then you slow down slightly."

V laughed. "Quite the observation."

"I would not have made a good a assassin if I wasn't observant," James laughed, even though he was referencing a negative part of his past, he wouldn't say he was upset that he was still observant and hyper aware of his surroundings. It's what helped him stay alive when he was running from Hydra and SHIELD.

"I'm sure I could keep up," James challenged.

V gave him a sideways glance accompanied by a small smile playing on her face. With out warning, she took off just fast enough for James to barely register her movements. James chuckled and took off after her, keeping her in his line of sight. V was not going as fast as she could, but she was going fast enough that she cut it close a few times when moving out of the way of a tree or fallen branch. She enjoyed running at this pace, it caused her heart to pound in her chest at a steady beat and allowed her muscles to stretch at full capacity.

 _It's so freeing to be out here with no limits._

V was able to pick up James' footsteps behind her, about twenty feet or so. He was faster than she had originally assumed. Even his heartbeat and breathing were steady for this speed. Though, she knew she shouldn't be surprised at all by that. Since Steve had such enhanced endurance, speed, and strength then so would James.

She would say there was something lightly unsettling about having some one being able to keep up with her, especially someone like James. It almost made her feel like prey, but only almost. If she were being pursued by the Winter Soldier, then she may have possibly felt like a mouse running from a panther. The thought sent an involuntary shiver down her spine which was not a reaction V normally had to things.

V kept her quick pace while James stayed a bit behind her, not being able to help him self watch the movement of her body. Watching her weave around trees and branches with such ease was quite amazing. Yet, he could easily move faster than this so he wondered just how fast the woman could go, though he could never move with grace at such a speed.

"How's this pace?" she called back to him after a bit of silence between the two of them.

"I feel like you're holding back on me!" he answered back as he copied her movements to get around a tree that had broken in two, the falling half partially obstructing their pathway. Once he was around, V had slowed down so they were right next to one another again.

"If I go any faster, it may be hard for you to keep up," she joked knowing full well he most likely could catch back up to her. V could jog for the next four hours and James would mostly likely still be jogging beside her.

"I'll take you up on that challenge." James caught her eye for a moment awhile feeling amusement bubble up inside him. He was having fun being outside, running, and the company could not have been better.

V smiled at his answer. She was glad he was wanting to go faster and push their limits during their run. It made V feel excited for however long she would be helping James because they would be able to challenge each other physically which will be a key part of James' recovery. He would need to work off the negative and aggressive energy when possible.

"No holding back," she laughed before picking up her pace and leaving James behind, yet it wasn't for long. He was almost immediately right behind her at an inhuman speed dodging trees and branches, rocks and think bushes. The next hour would continue like this between the two of them, racing through the forest to see who was the faster being.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading the pilot chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I'm extremely stoked about this story and I've been working on it for a couple months now. Chapter updates will take some time just so you are all warned. I take my time writing and editing chapters to be sure they are best they can be and ready for your reading pleasure! Reviews are most appreciated. I want to know what you think, what you would suggest and all that jazz. Don't be shy! Also be sure to favorite so you get chapter updates as I would hate for you to miss out on this story. Until we meet next, good vibes too all!_

 _-Buttlet_

 _ **Disclaimer: Again, this story is rate mature which means there will be violence, triggering context/subject matter, smut, and colorful language. I do not own or claim to only anything to anyone in the Marvel universe.**_

* * *

Translations:

1\. Întoarce-te la mine = Return to me

2\. Draga mea = My dear

3\. Dragă = Dear

 _If any of you out there speak Romanian, by all means please correct me on anything translations. I'm doing my best to be accurate and I would hate to step on any toes. Corrections and constructive critisism_


End file.
